Dicing with Death Episode 083
Recap Monday, 1509-02-29 Upstanding citizen and all-round nice guy, Arc Carl is driven from his home by the noises of renovation. He goes to the nearest Inn for some peace and quiet to study. He had barely cracked open a book when a strapping young fellow in particularly shiny armor strides into the room. He strides right over to Arc Carl and rather rudely accuses him of being the heinous a most despicable murdering wizard known as Georg the Lich Guard who is in possession of the phylactery of the dread lich Drexl. Arc Carl is so insulted by the man's insistence that he uses magic to flee to the refuge of his house, but his accuser follows. Unable to enter, the man rants and raves outside in a way that would make mother Oldman proud the situation quickly escalates when Kel Lidia and the town guard get involved. Then Kel Lidia inform forms Georg that the man is in fact a Paladin, Steel Truthseeker, and their word is law. Despite Arc Carl's protests of innocence, Steel Truthseeker dismisses them as lies, and eventually climbs over the wall of the house, causing Carl to flee into the pocket dimension of his rope trick. Cornered and frustrated, Carl has no choice but to give the man what he wants, and unleashes Georg with his magic and the power of the Amulet. Georg soon defeats the Paladin, causing him to flee town. But enraged, insulted Georg follows, cloaked by invisibility, he tracks down the unsuspecting Steel Truthseeker and finishes him off with no trouble. Georg inspects the man and finds him still alive. After taking a magic ring and a unknown potion off the man, he uses his phantom steed to take Steel Truthseeker to Baron Song. At first Song seems flustered and tells Georg that this could have severe implications. Then Georg is forced by Kel Greller to reveal the true nature and origin of his amulet. The Baron composes himself and they work out a plan a plan of three parts: The first part was for Kel Greller to take the Paladin and make it look like he was ambushed and murdered by Gnolls. The second was for the Baron to give his staff a stern talking-to on the value of loyalty and not revealing secrets. And the third was for Georg to sneak into town at night and make examples of certain people to ensure the rest of the town don't go telling tales. And so Georg spends the night doing bloody butchers work killing Kel Lidia, the innkeeper, a guardsman and an unfortunate drunk and claiming their souls. Tuesday, 1509-03-01 He returns to the motte-and-bailey, near the breaking of dawn. Tired and bloody, he goes to his room but notices that it is already occupied by some unknown male. He is too exhausted to investigate further and finds another room to bed down in. The next day Georg makes some inquiries to find out who the stranger sleeping in his room was but no one seemed to know. The Baron tells Georg that he will be staying at the keep from now on. Georg claims the newly restored smithy as a workshop and spends the next few days resting, studying, and gathering spell components. During that time he finds that Steel Truthseeker's ring allows the wearer to easily spot lies, but is unable to lie himself. He also learns that the Barons birthday celebration is taking place soon, so he makes some preparations and ponders what gift to present to the Baron. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes